


A Night With Simon

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [30]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Simon watches the boys and let's them watch Beauty and the Beast.





	

“Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Max turn Chairman back into a cat now!!” - Simon was frantically shouting while Max and Rafe rolled on the floor laughing.

“But Uncle Simon I don't want to! Besides Rafe said I couldn’t but I did!” He answered back in between laughs.

“I like Chairman better this way Uncle Simon” Rafe added

“Are you two serious!?! Max you turned your cat into a beast!”

“Yeah but now we just need a princess to turn him back, right Maxi?”

“Yeah that's what we need Rafe!”

“No! No more conjuring Max! Turn him back now!”

“Ugh fine Uncle Simon! You're no fun!”

“Yeah you're not fun Uncle Simon.”

“Yeah well I'd rather be no fun than be killed by your dads because I let you watch another magic movie without their knowledge!”

“But I liked ‘Beauty and the Beast' Uncle Simon.” Rafe told him.

“Yeah me too!” Max added as he finally changed Chairman back.

 

“So any problems tonight?” Alec asked Simon and they came home from their date night.

“Nope nothing happened we were all fine. They ate their dinner, we watched some TV and I put them to bed.”

“Why do I feel like you're leaving something out?” Magnus asked him.

“Nope why would I do that? Whelp gotta go Izzy is um well she's um doing something so I'll yeah I'm gonna go.” Simon said as he ran out the door.

 

“He was definitely hiding something” 

“Well at least the boys seem fine and nothing seems out of place.” Magnus added.

“Remind me why we let Simon watch them again?”

“Because all the others were busy, but come on let's just go to bed. I'm exhausted.”


End file.
